


le temps a le contrôle, mon amour

by orphan_account



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Era, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OOHOO ITS SAD, Period-Typical Homophobia, dont worry i have a rockin punk/pastel au comin up next but., ernst still writes letters to moritz after he dies, its short but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dear Moritz,It's been a while since I've heard from you.I know why, and I wish I didn't.





	le temps a le contrôle, mon amour

_Dear Moritz,_

_I received your last letter, about how we were tied to fail. My love, I find it insanely ironic that it is you or I. If I fail, I may just turn to the artist's colony. I do not believe that would be too bad. In fact, I have heard from Ilse Neumann that homosexuality is quite common there! Either way, perhaps we could run away together. Join the colony, and make our own lives. Each night I lie awake, hoping you're reading these. But truly, we must not let our guard down. Only yesterday, my father found an abandoned letter on my desk, and demanded to know who it was to! I panicked and told him it was simply a writing exercise. "A writing exercise? To whom, the devil?" he had exclaimed, before striking me across the face. In all truth, it did not hurt one bit. My father does not hit well. But still, I find myself lucky that all that was gained was a strike across the face. Had I finished the letter, it would have been much worse. You remember what happened with Max Von Trenk and Dieter Vogel_

_In other news, my darling, is your family going to Greta's wedding? I may go simply for the wine. Of course, if you're going, that would make it much more enjoyable for me. We could sneak from the reception, kiss in the willows perhaps._

_It's getting late, my love. I await for your response more than watchmen for the morning._

_Your friend,_

_Ernst_

_  
-_

_Dear Moritz,_

_Please answer soon, father and mother are fighting. And I've been caught in the crossfire. I need you._

_I fear neither I, nor my sister, is safe here._

_Ernst_

_-_

_Dear Moritz,_

_I am not sure what to write, other than sorry. I am sorry you failed, and I am sorry that I passed. I am sorry for all the things we never said. I am sorry for everything we never did, for the life we never built, for the world we never made. For the kisses we never shared, and the tender touches I never got to return._

_~~I am sorry I~~ _

_~~I wish I~~ _

_~~I miss~~ _

_I love you._

_I am putting these letters in a bush near your grave. Ilse is helping me find a safer place._

_Yours,_

_Ernst_

_-_

_Dear Moritz,_

_My hands are shaking as I write this, my dear. Though you are gone, our letters have been found. I must have been too careless, and sat one aside. I must have thought there was no risk anymore. My sister found one and showed mother, and mother showed father. He beat me till I could hardly see, and I'm still having trouble with my breathing._

_If that pain itself were not enough, word got out. Teachers won't look at me, no one will. Even Melchior casts his glance sideways when I'm near. Anna refuses to be near me. I am disgusting._

_And still more was to come. I am being tried as an adult on charges of gross indecency. And they also say that since my letters "contributed" to your death, I am being charged with aiding in your death._

_I am going to run._

_Maybe we meet again._

_Love,_

_Ernst_

_-_

_moritz i cannot be bothered with proper grammar i cannot breathe but i need to write to you i need to tell you everything. i need you to know what has happened. i was found guilty i was sentenced to years in prison and then years hard labor but i ran from court. i ran out and no one helped me. i got shot in the arm and i am still bleeding out. im hiding with ilse in the artists colony, and its so loud and i cannot breathe moritz._

_why did you go why did you go why did you go_

_im going to see you soon, theres nothing else i can do, my love. i know you would want me to hold on, but i fear that if i do, there may be a fate worse coming for me. creeping up in the dark, and taking me slowly._

_i will always love you_

_ernst_

**Author's Note:**

> uhh title roughly translates to "time is in control, my love" and i took it from saturday night fever lol


End file.
